


Eros

by Serenafray05



Series: Eros [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenafray05/pseuds/Serenafray05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is married. That doesn't stop James Bond from loving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

_I see a nose that belongs on a coin, and there’s that smile with a secret inside and here are two eyes that are bright with a mischievous light you try, but can’t quite hide_

A one year-old plays on the floor at five o’clock in the morning on Saturday.

Her mother is making breakfast.

Her father is getting dressed.

He’s handsome.

Beautiful even.

The father leaves his bedroom and walks into the kitchen.

A hushed conversation, followed by footsteps and he appears, dropping a kiss onto his little girl’s curls.

His curls.

The mother follows the man to the door.

“They work you too hard.” It sounds like something else.

“It’s my job,” soft and with a smile, maybe not entirely honest, but how can she tell.

The door opens and closes.

The woman tries not to let her heart break at the sound.

Nothing is confirmed. They were never in love to begin with anyway.

 

_oh there’s that voice with the promise of sin and those lips are the promise of bliss and i know that your embrace is a treacherous place there’s danger in your kiss_

“James,” a name whispered in relief.

James turns and wraps his recently arrived companion in his arms, presses a kiss to those lips.

“Q.” He breathes.

Q melts into him.

A kiss. An embrace. Danger. This is wrong, but oh so right. Q never loved her anyway.

 

_this is the face of a man* a man could easily worship for all of his days but a man could as easily lose his sanity deciphering your gaze_

Beautiful. The face beneath him flushed and wanton. James reaches up a hand to stroke that beauty, to hold it.

Right. The sound of skin against skin. Of soft, breathy moans.

Right. The way that James looks at Q. His whole world narrowed down to a single focus.

Wrong. The way Q looks at James. He can’t decide what that look means.

 

_you’re heartless and yet i can feel in you a shade of sadness that’s barely detectable_ _that I still want you at all I may live to regret you’re deceitful, you’re delectable_

A one year-old plays on the floor at five o’clock in the evening on Saturday.

Her mother eats alone. A text.

‘I don’t think I’ll be home until tomorrow. Work is busy. Give Ellie a kiss for me.’

No ‘I love you’ for his wife. Not even a phone call. But then, he’d never loved her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized words are from the lyrics of a song called Sibella from the musical A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder. I changed the lyrics a little bit.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I own no rights to either the James Bond franchise, nor anything from A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder. All credit for the lyrics goes to the musical writers and the book's author. I make no profit from any of this, i simply write for my own amusement and the free enjoyment of the readers in the James Bond fan base.*
> 
> This was written as a songfic, i could be persuaded to write more of this, if it garners enough interest. i actually like this plot line and it would actually be one of the easier things for me to write. especially in a series of one shots and/or song fics. But only if you all are responsive enough.


End file.
